Eyecatchers
An eyecatcher is a scene or illustration used to begin and end a commercial break in a TV program, especially in anime and tokusatsu shows. In One Piece, there are two eyecatchers in every episode, and each one shows one of the Straw Hat Pirates accompanied by a short excerpt of their respective themes. First set of Eyecatchers From Episode 1 to Episode 206 each eyecatcher showed an image of one of the Straw Hat Pirates on a wanted poster. The wanted poster is flying in the wind, then stopping, allowing a clear view of the image. In the background, there are the other Straw Hat Pirates, but only the ones that already joined the crew. There is a different tune for each Straw Hat Pirate and Vivi. First appearance of each Eyecatcher The end of the first set of Eyecatchers Special Edition Second set of Eyecatchers From Episode 207 to Episode 516 a new set of eyecatchers aired. They still feature one of the Straw Hat Pirates with the same set of tunes for each one, but with a different animation. In each of them, a Straw Hat is doing something he or she usually does through a telescope, which then pans down to some items unique to the character. The items are often related to their role in the crew. Activity, special items for each crewmember and first appearance of each eyecatcher The end of the second set of Eyecatchers Third set of Eyecatchers From Episode 517 onwards the eyecatchers have changed drastically. The eyecatchers have their own unique music, different from any music heard in an eyecatcher before, and so far all of the eyecatchers have the same music. This set is greatly different from the first two sets, which were fairly similar in presentation. The first two sets showed only one crew member per eyecatcher, but the third set showed all the Straw Hats in a single one. Another difference is that unlike the first two sets, this set is showing the Straw Hats post-timeskip. In addition to the personal eyecatchers, in this set there is another eyecatcher that represents the One Piece logo. Since its debut in Episode 535, it has appeared in every episode as the second eyecatcher. It has the same music as the personal eyecatchers. Activity and first appearance of each Eyecatcher The Special Items in the third set of Eyecatchers The end of the third set of Eyecatchers Special Eyecatchers Aside from the regular sets of eyecatchers, there are a few special eyecatchers who appeared only once on special occasions. So far, we have only four special eyecatcher, one of them was in the Chopper Man's special episode and the other three are from another anime series, Dragon Ball Kai. It had three eyecatchers that included One Piece characters in it, interacting with another character from Dragon Ball Kai. Activity and first appearance of each Special Eyecatcher Trivia * The characters of One Piece get a personal eyecatcher only after they join the Straw Hat Pirates. For example, Brook, despite fighting alongside the Straw Hats for the entirety of the Thriller Bark Arc, had no eyecatcher until his official recruitment. Sanji is the exception, having an eyecatcher just two episodes after his initial appearance, long before joining the crew. * The images of the Straw Hats on the wanted posters from the first set of eyecatchers are different from the images on their actual wanted posters. * While Vivi was traveling with the Straw Hat crew, she had an eyecatcher of her own, where Vivi and Carue are shown on a wanted poster with their own unique theme music playing. * In Zoro's second eyecatcher, when his three swords were shown, his sword Yubashiri was one of them. Later on, when Yubashiri was destroyed and he got his next sword, Shusui, the swords were changed in the eyecatcher to fit the story. * Episodes 207-241 showed only Luffy's new eyecatcher, but during some of them the theme of a Straw Hat other than Luffy's was playing. *Episodes 517-532 showed only Luffy's new eyecatcher. *Throughout the first dozen episodes of the series, the eyecatchers played the wrong theme with the wrong wanted posters. *In the new eyecatcher with Brook, Brook picks up a violin, but when they are outside he is holding a guitar. Site Poll What is your favorite set of eyecatchers? The first set The second set the third set What is your favorite eyecatcher? Luffy's eyecatcher(s) Zoro's eyecatcher(s) Nami's eyecatcher(s) Usopp's eyecatcher(s) Sanji's eyecatcher(s) Chopper's eyecatcher(s) Robin's eyecatcher(s) Franky's eyecatcher(s) Brook's eyecatcher(s) Vivi and Carue's eyecatcher One Piece Logo's eyecatcher Chopper Man's eyecatcher Luffy & Krillin's eyecatcher Zoro & Piccolo's eyecatcher Chopper & Gohan's eyecatcher References Site Navigation de:Liste der Eyecatcher Category:Anime Category:Eyecatchers